FORZADOS
by Shaoran28
Summary: La ambición de los Hyuga s y el deseo de renacer al clan Uchiha, los había unido. Su mayor objetivo crear el poder en un ser cuyos "ojos" representaran el elitismo de Konoha. Esto era lo que Sasuke Uchiha había pactado ante el clan de ojos blancos, para obtener la mano de Hinata Hyuga.


**TITULO:**_ FORZADOS_

**GÉNERO:**___Crack Parings/ Narutoverse_

_(Romance/Drama/Friendship)_

**AUTOR**:_ Shaoran28_

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:**_ U. Sasuke/ H. Hinata_

.

.

.

**Aclaraciones de la historia:**

_En esta historia ha pasado un años después de la guerra, los personajes tiene entre 18 (Algunos 20) en excepción de Hinata y Naruto que son los más peques del grupo ellos tendrán 17 a cumplir 18. De igual forma veremos a Obito Uchiha de vuelta en Konoha siendo el apoyo para Sasuke. La temática es la misma que mi fic GaaHina, como el título lo dice: la unión forzada de la ex heredera y el ahora líder representante de los Uchihas, Sasuke. Para un objetivo igual. Sera distinto a lo que estoy escribiendo en la otra historia, pues Gaara y Sasuke son personalidades distintas totalmente y sé que hay variedad respecto a unir a estos dos de esta forma, en fic de otras escritoras excelentes. Pero tratare de ser muy original basándome en lo que pasa ahora en el manga a partir de 673. Y aclarados los puntos._

_Disfruten la trama. Y gracias por darle oportunidad _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

PRÓLOGO

.

Había pasado el tiempo ya, desde aquella cuarta guerra. Los meses habían transcurrido y con ello, las perdidas, el amargo que dejo aquella batalla contra Uchiha Madara se disipó en cierta forma. La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas yacía casi reconstruida en su totalidad. Incluso en consideración a los Uchihas redimidos, habían reconstruido la zona donde una vez existió el clan del _"Ojo copiador giratorio"_. Así para cuando salieran de aquella celda donde fueron privados de sus libertas, ambos tuvieran un hogar donde regresar. Pues ellos habían aceptado ir a prisión en ANBU, como acuerdo para pagar sus actos errados contra la aldea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de 12 largos meses, Sasuke y Obito Uchiha caminaban por los pasillos de ANBU, escoltados por un par de ellos. Caminaban a la par, sus apariencias desaliñadas, sus cabellos largos que le llegaban al nivel de sus hombros (a Obito un poco más allá). La condena pactada había terminado y ahora eran libres para reincorporarse a la aldea y en unos meses más, a la vida Shinobi donde portarían con honor sus bandanas. Sus actos en la guerra no podían ser pasados por alto, eran esos actos los que habían logrado una segunda oportunidad ¡Claro! Y la intervención de Uzumaki Naruto, candidato oficial al puesto de _Rokudaime Hokage_.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta el sol les dio de llenos en sus rostros haciéndoles entrecerrar sus miradas bicolor: Obito _Rojo-Plata_, Sasuke _Ónix-Plata_ (ya que su ojo derecho volvía a la normalidad después de desactivar el Sharingan, quedándole solo el rennegan con aspas) Esto debido a la intensidad del astro rey y al vivir un año en la oscuridad de aquella celda que compartieron. En ese tiempo Obito Uchiha y Sasuke lograron conocerse bastante bien, no como los desertores de Konoha, no como aquellos que odiaban a la villa y pretendían destruirla por la venganza que consumía su ser. Los Uchihas se habían acercado como personas, como seres humanos que habían compartido el dolor, la pérdida del ser amado, siendo los últimos de su clan, se habían acercado (muy a su pesar) como familia. Ambos sabían que desde ahora se tenían el uno al otro, bueno al menos eso pensaban…

-¡Oye Sasuke!¡Obito san!.- una voz hiperactiva los hizo mirar al frente.

Ahí estaba Naruto, ondeando su mano emocionado con una risa zurrona y no yacía solo. Sakura también estaba ahí, con sus hermosos ojos color jade, cristalizados de ver Sasuke libre. Hatake Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara al ver a su amigo ahí libre crímenes, al igual que su antiguo alumno, ambos removidos ya del libro _Bingo_. Gai también yacía junto a Hatake mostrando sus perfectas hileras de dientes brillantes y con el pulgar arriba, después de todo el también había sido cercano al Uchiha. Ten ten y Rock Lee estaba ahí apoyando a su maestro para recibir aquel amigo de la infancia de su Sensei. Shikamaru con expresión aburrida, Ino sonriendo coqueta y un Chouji esbelto mostrando una noble mirada. Todos estaban ahí en apoyo moral, solo por petición del rubio salvador, al cual no podían negarle nada.

Todos excepto el equipo ocho….

…**.**

Kureina yacía con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos carmín. Le partía el alma presenciar aquella escena. Cargaba en brazos a su pequeño de 10 meses de edad _Asuma_, quien había heredado facciones tan iguales a las de su difunto padre, pero con ojos carmín. Kiba y Akamaru también estaba presente. El castaño fruncía sus labios, titubeando en intervenir o no, por lo que sus ojos miraban. A su lado Shino impasible dando su apoyo en silencio.

Y frente a ellos. Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodilla, abrazando la lapida la cual tenía grabada el nombre de…

_Neji Hyuga_

Ese día, se cumplía un año exactamente desde que el genio del Bouke había saltado ante la joven, para protegerla. Aquel impacto había atravesado al Hyuga con la púas de madera su cuerpo haciéndole perder su bandana, la cual ahora Hinata tenía en sus manos y de la cual se aferraba.

La joven estaba destrozada, había tratado de ser fuerte por la guerra en la cual participaba, lo había sido por Hanabi al regresar a la aldea, lo había sido por sus compañeros y amigos, también por su Sensei. Pero ese día al estar frente aquella lapida la cual visitaba por primera vez (pues en todo ese tiempo no había tenido el valor para visitarle). Su determinación que había llevado en ese año se quebró, dejándose caer ante ella, permitiéndose llorar hasta que su garganta se cerró provocándole dolor. Lloraba a todo pulmón, sintiendo los espasmos en su cuerpo debido a los hipados que le daban en ocasiones, permitiéndole tomar aire para seguir nombran y recriminándole a Neji por haberla dejado sola y sin el cobijo de su protección.

Fue entonces que sintieron la presencia de dos personas más acercándose al lugar. Los presentes miraron como Hiashi Hyuga se acercaba con porte rígido y sereno, mostrando a cada paso el poder de su presencia. A su lado caminaba Hanabi con un ramo de lirio en brazos, hecha toda una linda adolecente con perfil sereno, igual de elegante que cualquier miembro del clan Hyuga.

Los presente asintieron en cortesía ante líder del clan milenario y este devolvió el gesto con elegancia. Hanabi en cambio se acercó a su One san y con delicadeza la separó de la lapida rodeándola con sus delicados y finos brazos para reconfortarla. Hinata se apoyó en su hombro aun gimoteando con fuerza, sintiéndose patética de ser consolada por la menor, cuando ella debía ser el apoyo para la pequeña Hyuga.

Hiashi Hyuga veía conmovido la escena. Sintiéndose terrible por no tener las palabras adecuadas para calmar el dolor de su hija mayor, dolor el cual compartían. Aun menos después de aquella reunión con el consejo de clan Hyuga, donde le habían comunicado sobre el cargo que a partir de ese día, caería en las espaldas de sus hijas.

**.**

"_- Creo que no será sorpresa para ti nuestra decisión, Hiashi.- hablo imponente el líder del consejo. Hideki Hyuga padre de Hiashi y el desaparecido Hizashi.- en Hanabi caerá el deber de guiar a los Hyugas cuando yo te seda mi puesto de líder, en el consejo.- dijo pasando sus manos en su blanca cabellera acomodando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.- ella es quien se ha mostrado merecedora de, el puesto de líder. Aun cuando fue la segunda al nacer.-_

_Hiashi asintió solemne, pues no tenía nada que objetar al respecto. Él yacía en la sala de reunión junto al consejo del clan._

_-En cuanto a Hinata.- Hiashi levantó la mirada sereno ya sabía lo que vendría_

_-No es necesario decirlo, Hideki sama. Aunque debo decirles.- se dirigió a todos en la sala.- que mi hija ha alcanzado mis expectativas y me ha llenado de orgullo. No me importa si no la consideran digna de ser parte de la casa principal. Es mi hija y si alguien va decidir en ella….-_

_- Estas equivocado Hiashi.- interrumpió el hombre de cabellera blanca.- debo decirte con sinceridad que mi nieta Hinata ha llegado más lejos de lo que yo esperaba.- miró la sorpresa en las facciones de su hijo.- aun así las leyes milenarias del clan deben ser respetadas y es tu deber cumplirla, si no lo haces seria una ofensa para clan y los tuyos.- Hideki meditó cerrando sus ojos.- pero para tu tranquilidad el sello no está contemplado para ella. Hinata pertenece a la nobleza de nuestro clan, la nobleza de Konoha. Pronto cumplirá los 18 años, faltan algunos meses lo sé, pero muy a tu pesar ella ha crecido convirtiéndose en una dama la cual podríamos arreglar una alianza para el clan y ¿por qué no? Para la aldea.-_

_Hiashi suspiró sintiendo la creciente irritación en su cuerpo, mirando a todos en aquella sala. ¿Pretendía hacer con su hija, una especie de subasta? Para ver quien daba la mejor oferta y llevársela de su lado. Para quitarles a Hanabi y a él, el recuerdo viviente que era su joven hija, de su amada y difunta esposa. No lo iba a permitir. Hinata debía casarse con la persona que ella eligiera (dentro del clan por supuesto ó de alguien que lograra ser digno de ella ante sus ojos, que deseara su amor). Se levanto de manera abrupta de su asiento, haciendo que muchos de los presentes se encogieran en sí, por el temor._

_-¡¿Qué insolencia?! ¡Mi hija no es mercancía para subastar, a quien de la mejor oferta!.- Hideki sostenía la fiera mirada de su hijo mayor._

_-Siéntate Hiashi.- ordenó con elegancia, pero Hiashi no le escucho se giró en sí, dispuesto a salir del lugar.- Bien.- dijo al ver que su hijo mayor lo ignoraba.- entonces dime ¿qué prefieres para Hinata?.- Hiashi se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.- ¿Un matrimonio arreglado ó Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu?.- miró la espalda ancha de Hiashi.- Esperare tu respuesta.- con ello finalizó_

_Y dicho esto, Hiashi Hyuga salió del lugar."_

_**.**_

Los recuerdos de aquella reunión venían a su mente, una y otra vez. Haciéndole preguntar _¿Que prefería en realidad?_ Definitivamente el matrimonio, admitía con mucho pesar. No quería que su hija fuera humillada por el sello maldito, no quería que su hija corriera el mismo destino que Neji ó Hizashi. Pues sabía de ante mano que si ha Hinata le daban la opción de elegir, se sacrificaría poniendo la marca en su frente con tal de auto castigarse. Así era ella, aquel noble corazón el cual daría su hubiese la opción de revivir a su amado sobrino Neji. En ese momento todo fue claro para él, rogándoles a los dioses Shinobis. Que el consejo eligiera un buen hombre para su hija, pues ella merecía ser feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Obito Uchiha en esos momentos deseaba huir de ese lugar, de aquella fiesta. Soportar a Gai era toda una tortura. Peor que estar encarcelado en ANBU. En esos momentos deseo estar en aquella celda la cual habitó en ese año. Para el Uchiha, era difícil tener una convivencia en un ambiente normal después de estar hundido, por muchos años en la oscuridad. Pero al parecer sus antiguos compañeros de Konoha, no le dejarían tan fácilmente.

Kakashi reía bajo sus mascara recordaba lo poco tolerante que era Obito en su niñez, aunque pensó que aquella faceta la había superado, al parecer no era así. Recordó entonces con melancolía las pequeñas riñas que tenían los tres, en su infancia.

**.**

"_-No creo que tu Sharingan sea de ayuda.- decía Kakashi fastidiado.- si aun no ha despertado, deberías mantenerte callado.-_

_-¡Tu cállate!¡Hablas demasiado!.- Obito alegaba apuntándolo con el dedo.-para ser alguien que tiene la cara cubierta.-_

_Pero en esa discusión, alguien faltaba._

_-¡Te reto Kakashi!.- de la nada, un juvenil Gai apareció. _

_Obito se enervó en cuanto lo vio y Kakashi suspiró con pesar, pensando que debería empezar a frecuentar otras personas._

_-¿Por qué tiene que ser asi?.- suspiró cansado el pequeño peliplata._

_-¡Otra vez tú!.- Obito apuntó colérico.- ¡Vete de aquí!"_

**.**

Kakashi sonrió al ver a Obito darle una mirada asesina al sonriente Gai, quien le daba un discurso de la llama de la juventud, que según _la bestia verde de Konoha. _Obito debió tener reprimida estos años en la oscuridad y debía explotarla en una competencia con él y el ninja _copy_. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que por muy irritado Obito, aceptaba el acercamiento de Gai. Quizás muy en el fondo yacía su mejor amigo de antaño, deseando también que con el pasar del tiempo su discípulo volviera hacer el de antes.

"_Sasuke" _pensó_ "tienes un nuevo inicio, espero ahora escuches mis palabras"_

…

Sasuke salió fastidiado de aquel bullicio que había dentro de su nuevo hogar. Por mucho que gruño y los mandó literalmente a la mierda, ninguno de ellos hizo caso. Y todos yacían ahí, celebrando su libertad gracias a Naruto.

El Uchiha quería estar solo, no quería la lastima de nadie. Estaba en Konoha por su deber con su clan, por limpiar el nombre de los Uchiha con sus logros desde su participación en la guerra. Esa era la razón por la que había aceptado redimirse, había aceptado pagar sus errores. Pero cuando pensó que todo había acabado, los mandos de Konoha le escupieron en la cara.

**.**

"_Tsunade yacía frente a la celda donde se encontraban los dos últimos miembros del clan Uchiha. Minutos antes se había terminado una junta respecto a lo que sería de ellos siendo parte de un clan legendario, ya que perder tal linaje, era lamentable para muchos de los miembros del consejo de Konohagakure. Aun más por la descendencia del hijo del desaparecido líder Fugaku Uchiha. Quien resulto ser la reencarnación de uno de los legendarios Hijos del Rikudo Sennin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki (la historia ya se conocía en parte por boca, de Naruto quien explicó sobre sus habilidades adquiridas y las de Sasuke). Ahora la Sennin tenía un deber y sabía que no sería fácil lo que haría, pero el clan Uchiha debía renacer de nuevo._

_-¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decirme?.- Sasuke se acercó a los barrotes de la celda, malhumorado._

_- Lo siento Sasuke, pero…-_

_-¡Esta denigrando a mi clan!.-soltó colérico apretando los barrotes, Obito se colocó en pie de donde descansaba y se acercó a Sasuke colocando una mano en su hombro apretándole para que se calmara.- esto es….¡por los actos cometidos a esta maldita aldea! No todos deben pagar por nuestros actos. Itachi…. Él….- se mordió el labio inferior._

_Sasuke sabía que en parte era valido que no aceptara al clan Uchiha como parte de la elite de Konoha debido a los actos de algunos, incluyendo a Fugaku, su padre. Pero arrastras con ellos a Uchiha´s honorables como Itachi y Shisui. Eso no lo iba a permitir._

_-No puedo contemplarlo, no siendo solo dos miembros de este. No cuando su historial, no es del todo limpio,no cuando no hay un futuro asegurando tal linaje.-_

_-Llevo aquí… diez malditos meses.- dijo mordaz.- sobajándome ante ustedes, aceptando las ofensas de guardias, la comida desabrida, este lugar insalubre… y piensa humillarme más.- sonrió de lado.- váyase a la mier…-_

_-Sasuke…- Obito llamo su atención, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del Uchiha menor.- déjame hablar pues ya sé a dónde va esta mujer.- el Uchiha destacaba por su mente analítica y sabia a donde iba con la mierda de psicología que aplicaba en Sasuke ¿Quién mejor que él, para saber cómo manipular a la gente? Él, había sido quien había reclutado a Akatsuki y también había manipulado a Sasuke en una ocasión.- vaya al grano Tsunade sama.- dijo con fingido respecto inclinándose simulando tener una falda imaginaria con la cual hizo la reverencia, haciendo que la mujer tuviera un tic en el ojo._

_-Sasuke en ti cae, la responsabilidad pues eres el hijo del antiguo líder de Clan Uchiha. Tu sangre es pura, tu Kekkei Genkai.- el Uchiha menor hizo un ademán con sus manos para que se apurase. Tsunade tuvo que contener las ganas de aplastar su bello rostro de un puñetazo.- No sé si esta en tus planes, pero si quieres que los Uchihas sean considerados en la villa...-_

_-Debes casarte, Sasuke kun.- soltó Obito con gracia, interrumpiendo a la Kage.- Renacer a los Uchiha formar el clan. Principalmente con tu "barrera sanguínea", aunque supongo que debo cooperar con tan ridícula tarea.-_

_Sasuke suspiró con rabia. Aunque recordaba que de adolecente al presentarse ante el equipo de Kakashi, había dicho que era uno de sus planes. Ahora era una idea que había desechado. Pero en cierta forma sabía que si no era Obito o él, nadie más podría hacer aquella tarea, era lógico. Pero al menos si hubiese sido una opción para él en un futuro (si se le daba la gana) debía hacerlo por voluntad propia, no porque una bola de viejos se lo ordenase."_

_**.**_

Furia que rayaba en odio, eso sentía de solo recordar la idea. Lo querían utilizar, lo estaban obligando a renacer su maldito clan. Cuando él, contemplaba la opción que muriera en él, pues dudaba que Obito quisiera formar familia cuando aún seguía obsesionado con _esa_ tal Rin.

Ahora la mierda era, encontrara a alguien al menos decente para él. Pues dudaba que hubiera a su nivel, alguien digno de un Uchiha, en la aldea.

Suspiró irritado ante la idea de ir en busca de alguna tarada (lo cual sabía que no le sería difícil, muchas estuvieron tras él en antaño, había intimado con varias gracias a su apariencia). La cuestión era encontrar la indicada, una que al menos no fuera una ridícula e irritante, que tuviera buen cuerpo para ser la madre de sus hijos no quería una delgada debilucha, que fuera atractiva (al menos para disfrutar un poco lo que haría con su cuerpo) de cabellos largos pues siempre le atraían de esa forma, que fuera un trofeo para lucir. Aunque sabía que eso era pedir mucho, pero era un Uchiha y él siempre debía tener lo mejor.

-¿Sasuke kun?.- una sonrojada peli rosa se asomó por la puerta corrediza del reconstruido hogar del Uchiha.- Porque está aquí solo ¿Te encuentras bien?-

La miró de forma analítica, negándose y sintiendo ganas de vomitar por lo que iba hacer. No es que Sakura le fuese desagradable, pero tampoco le agradaba del todo como antes (además que la idea era nauseabunda) pero no había muchas opciones. Pues los años habían pasado y tras su altercado en aquella ocasión donde intento atravesarla con su _Millar de pájaros (Chidori)_ la incomodidad en el era latente, al estar a su lado.

Aunque por parte de ella al parecer había una confusión respecto a el Usuratonkachi y él. Lo había notado no era idiota como Naruto (quien había decidido dejarla de perseguir, para que fuera en busca de lo que deseaba desde niña) pero al parecer Sakura, seguía en su capricho. Aun seguía siendo una persona superficial y débil de mente a su gusto, por no darse cuenta de quien estuvo a su lado siempre, a pesar de ser agarrado como saco de boxeo por ella.

Aun así sabiendo que no contaba con varios de sus requisitos, decidió intentar algo. Naruto en cierta forma había tenido madurez (algo insólito) para seguir su camino, sabía que entendería sus razones para hacerlo. Después de todo era consciente que la mujer perfecta, no estaba en ese lugar. Ni en ningún rincón de Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

_Este fic es producto de mi debilidad jejeje (pues no debía postearlo aun) pero realmente era la causa de mi bloqueo mental. Y tenía que postearlo para continuar con mis actualizaciones. Que son muchas por cierto pero mi trastornada mente es así, dándome nuevas historias en lugar de darme ideas para continuar las demás Dx._

_Este fic es basado hasta el manga 673 lo que pase en los siguientes capis del manga puede que añada algo, puede que no, depende de la trama. Espero que el pequeño prologo haya llamado su atención_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente._

_Besos virtuales._

_**:::Shaoran:::**_


End file.
